1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipolar discharge-dissipation (charge transfer system) lightning air-terminals, and more particularly to a bipolar discharge-dissipation (charge transfer system) lightning air-terminals which is fixed-mounted on a top of a protected building in order to disperse and discharge an earth charged charge following a thundercloud approach in a space thereby preventing the falling of a thunderbolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a quantity of electricity which is generated upon the falling of a thunderbolt due to a thundercloud approach is approximately one billion volts (V) of voltage and at tens of thousands amperes (A) of current. To safely induce an impulse current generated by such a falling of the thunderbolt to the earth, lightning air-terminals have been mounted on a top of protected buildings.
Such a lightning air-terminals is fixed-mounted on the top of the building to be protected and includes a supporting rod fixed to a fixed member having a grounded lightning conductor, a projected spine section fixed-connected to the supporting rod and an earth electrode buried under piped water sectors in the ground for safely inducing (discharging) the falling of thunderbolt to be absorbed via the projected spine section through the lightning conductor to the ground. In addition to the above type of lightning air-terminals, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,248, various types of lightning air-terminals have been developed.
However, there was a problem that, though the above-described conventional lightning air-terminals completely absorbs the impulse current due to the falling of the thunderbolt and discharges it safely to the ground, because the impulse current due to the falling of the thunderbolt is very great as described above, electronics products, building telecommunication equipment, computers, light electrical appliances, etc. may be subject to an inductive disturbance generated by the falling of the thunderbolt, thereby malfunctioning or being not working.